As the wind and tides
by Ethereal Wonders
Summary: One shot. Starts some time before the show.Lovey dovey romance story of Billy x OC. I'm not good at this summary thing. Hope you enjoy.


So... This was harder to write than expected. I really want to know what you think, be it bad or good. :D

Also English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes. I am sorry in advance.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Black Sails and Treasure Island, or any of the songs. Duh...**

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Hal Gates was enjoying a rather boring day on the Walrus. The men were busy attending to the ship and he had no worries of rebellion. Not today. Even Singleton seemed chipper. But of course it was not going to stay that way.

Hal noticed the dark smoke that painted the sky as the men shouted. The carcasses of two ships could be made out behind the black curtain. His old friend and also the captain made his way from his cabin. He took his time looking through the spyglass, which made Hal nervous. His captain was focused on a very specific goal and would have given the order to follow their course to that goal without delay. Flint let out a sigh and handed the spyglass to his quartermaster, eyes still watching the horizon.

Half expecting it, Hal noted that one of the ships had navy flags. He searched for something to give away the other one. And then he saw it. The unique figurehead depicting some sort of serpents with long bodies that also decorated the sides. And then the sails that hanged from the foremast that held red markings, a thing his dear friend acquired from his many travels. The Knave. The magnificent ship was in flames.

The quartermaster said nothing as the captain gave orders to change course. He waited patiently, his eyes pinned on the scene in front of him, not really hearing what was happening around him. It took the young boatswain to shake his shoulder to bring him out of his thoughts and worries.

"Sorry Billy, I didn't quite get that"

"Something is off and you seem to know what." His eyes were searching Hal's.

"That my boy, is the ship of an old friend of mine. Brother I might say." Billy's gaze shifted towards the wrecks their own ship was approaching. He patted the shoulder of the father figure besides him and resumed his duties.

As they approached no movement was noticed on any of the two ships. The Walrus made its way besides the Knave and the crew boarded, Hal in front line. Most of the fires died out and what wasn't covered in sooth was instead painted in blood. Trying hard to keep composed, he scavenged through the bodies. He noticed Flint entering the captain's cabin but he dared not follow yet. A shout was heard from beneath. Apparently his men found a large stash of ale. By now it was clear to him that the two parties managed to kill themselves. What luck for them! The crew was becoming uneasy with the low wages they received recently while unknowingly pursuing Flint's dream. As he was trying to see the bright side, another shout could be heard. Men came out from below. Five bloody bodies were brought in the sun and placed so Dufresne could have a look at them. Three of them were out cold but you could see their chests slowly rising and falling.

"Uncle Hal?"

He snapped his neck towards the forth figure. A woman clearly. His heart lightened.

"Oh gods what are you doing here? I thought your father got you a house in Nassau." Hal breath out as he crouched next to the small figure. His first instinct was to hug her but he reconsidered seeing as that could damage her further.

"Oh you haven't changed a bit" a smile wanted to form n her lips but she coughed instead.

"You changed plenty my dear. Take them inside." He would've carried her himself but he wanted to look further. As the young woman was lifted her eyes met his.

"There's not much left of him."

2.

She woke up pain all over her body. Especially her right thigh. She remembered a sword slashing her there but at that moment the pain seemed dull.

"Ah finally awake I take." Looking up she saw Hal Gates standing in the door frame. She smiled and wanted to say something but her throat was dry.

"Here, have some. You've slept for two days now. I was getting worried."

"Hmm what can I say uncle? You know how lazy I am."

"It's good to see you kid. I only wish the circumstances were different."

A sad smile crossed her face as she asked how many of her crew members made it. She despised half of them and she was sure the ones she actually cared for were dead. She saw them die, mostly protecting her. God she was weak.

"Five with you. I believe one of them is your doctor. He helped patch your wound this morning."

"Ah good. At least he made it. Will really liked father. He used to follow him around all day when he first joined us."

Hal's expression hardened. "What exactly happened out there?"

"Men's fucking pride happened. You know I came to despise your lot for that idiotic pride that runs inside of you? 'We can take them' they said, 'We have more gun power', 'They don't stand a chance'. Her voice was filled with venom and Hal was taken aback a bit. She was no longer the little girl begging her father to bring her with them. Whatever happened to her mother? That was a question for later.

"I told them to stay out of this one. It was not worth the risk. Why engage in a fight you had only to loose from?" a sigh escaped her lips. "I'm sorry. I promised him I won't sulk too much. Wouldn't want to disobey the old man's last order now, would I?" She curled her lips in a frail smile as she continued " You know he saved us, well… the five of us anyway. Barricaded himself with all the gunpowder and blew them all to pieces when they came for him." And that explained a few things to Hal like why half the ship was in flames and why he couldn't find a single trace of his friend.

"It was all worth it. You're still among us."

"They could've been too. They should've listened to me once in a while. But what do I know. I'm just a useless woman. Oh wait… I do have one use only…"

"Why were you on the ship anyway? I thought Tom persuaded you in staying in Nassau."

"He did. This was my first time at sea for a long time since we last saw you. I guess I missed it. Attending plants in the back garden isn't thrilling at all. But tell me Hal, what is your captain going to do with us now?"

"You shouldn't worry. No harm will come to you. We have a curse to follow and will probably be at sea for a while. But as soon as we hit Nassau you are all free to go. I actually think he intends to ask your doctor to join. Flint likes well educated men and your Will boy there seems pretty sharp."

"He is. Take good care of him if the decides to follow your captain. Is there any food on this ship or do I have to go catch something myself?"

"I'll send someone." Hal got up and ruffled her hair before leaving the room. A short while later a tall man came with the most delicious smelling food. Or maybe she was just starving. He handed her the plate and nodded when she thanked him. She noticed he hadn't left the room only half way through the food. She must have looked so graceful while digging in that fish. She even chocked a few times on bones.

"Umm, can I do anything for you, Sir?"

"We're all just curious of your relationship to our quartermaster."

"We or is it just you?" An all-knowingly smile spread on her face as she resumed eating, slower this time. He glared at her thinking his answer.

"The entire crew actually. But everyone has different reasons."

"Oh Oh let me guess. At least half the men believe I am bad luck and the reason we lost the fight. They probably want me dead. Few hope Hal will convince your captain to let me join. A woman on board for the long rides. And you… I'm actually not so sure. Are you and Hall close?" By now Billy was sitting on a chair besides the bed.

"I like to think so. He was the first friend I made. He looked after me and helped a lot in the first months. He still does."

"You must be something special if Hal took you under his wing."

"So? How do you know him?"

"Well he grew up with my old man. He was always around when I was younger. He is family to me. And if you're his friend you are mine also." Her smile brightened and was one of the most sincere smiles Billy was seen. He decided he would give this woman and the remains of her crew a chance.

"What's your name?"

"Catherine Carver. Most call me Cat . And yours sailor?"

"Billy Bones"

"Well Billy, think you can find more food for me?"

3.

The pirates of the Walrus welcomed the newcomers well. The doctor and the gunman were probably going to join their ranks. Some still feared the cursed woman, Singleton being the one complaining the most. Billy didn't remember the last time when this man was happy. Not even happy, at least content. He was always wailing about this and that, his main target being the captain. He let out a long sigh. He was leaning against a wall watching the men taking a break for the night, resting, eating, drinking and their new found favorite activity: singing. It all started when Catherine found Will drunk a few days ago. She started singing _Drunken Sailor_ and their other three friends joined. Soon the tune was in everyone's head. She didn't have a remarkable voice but when singing together it didn't really matter. It was lively and it seemed even Flint liked her. Maybe she will join us after all.

"Care for a drink, bosun?" Billy turned to his left and noticed the woman swing a bottle of rum. How could he say no to rum?

"Why aren't you with your mates? You're always in the middle." She was watching the men laughing, her own remaining crew mixed with them.

"Didn't feel like singing tonight. How come you're not with them? You're usually the main attraction."

"Randall made me peel potatoes again." A small laugh escaping her. Billy's gaze didn't leave her and she noticed.

"I guess I also didn't feel like singing tonight." She could obviously handle her liquor but the sight still surprised him. Cat handed the bottle back to him and sat on a barrel besides him. Time passed as they watched the men in silence, listening to various songs. At some point Billy noticed it was pitch black outside.

"Hmm the bottle's empty." Their eyes met and agreed more rum mush join them. "I have a special brew. I was saving it for a night just like this." She smiled at him - that sincere smile of hers- and got up to leave. "I'm willin' t' share."

Without any other words Billy got up from his spot to and followed. Captain Flint emptied a small storage room and gave it to her. It only held an improvised bed and a few chests that belonged to her, brought from her ship. He knew because he helped carry them. Both on the ship and in her temporary room. He closed the door behind him and watched as she started searching through one of the chests.

"Ah there it is." She got up and gave him an expensive looking bottle."I can't open it to save my live"

"So that's why you were so willing to share?" Billy found himself chuckling as he joined her on the bed. It was low, basically just a pile of cloth piled together but it was far more comfortable then that blasted hammock.

"Mhm,God! This gets better every time I taste it."

"What were you saving it for exactly?"

"Hmm, for a time when I needed to… lift my spirit. I've let myself forget for a while there and now all the events from this past month are coming back to me... Can you do me a favor though? I am sharing my most valued brew with you. You owe me." After taking it into consideration for a few seconds Billy nodded. "Could we not speak about it now? I'm just terribly sad and want to keep my mind busy." Silence. How was he supposed to keep her mind busy? Or was the alcohol supposed to do all the work and he was actually intruding? Was she implying something more? Did he even want her to? Gates would probably kill him. He made himself clear that anyone that dares touch her will lose their cock.

As if on cue she flashed him a wicked grin. "I know how to read your past, present and future in cards. Want to amuse yourself with my skills? My mates loved the tales of fortune my twisted little mind creates" Not waiting for him to answer she got up and opened a different chest. He was already amused.

"Where did you learn suck an interesting trade?"

"Ah, Nassau of course. I had a woman live with me when she lost her house. Fortune telling doesn't stand a chance in front of the whore houses. Money was scarce. And I was beyond bored. It's actually quite fun if you don't take it seriously. Found it." Billy noted the pack of cards bound in some leather. " She left this to me when she left to live with her sister. Can't remember where though."

Catherine came back to the bed and sat facing Billy, legs crossed underneath him. He watched her, agile hands shuffling the thin worn out cards. He found talking to her so easy, like she was any other man of his crew. And still she wasn't. But it wasn't just him, was it? All the pirates warmed up to her more or less. He and Gates were the ones spending most time with her, mostly because she was tailing the quartermaster everywhere. And he seemed to enjoy it, remembering old moment from when he and the woman's father were young pirates. How did Gates join captain Flint anyway?

"Past, present or future? Or maybe you want answers to a specific question?" Catherine's voice rang in his head and he noticed the cards were placed face down in the bed. "I suggest future, as it is easiest for me, as you cannot say if I am right or wrong."

"Present." He grinned sleepishly.

"Aww fine. I know most of the present so this can work too. Pick a card. Any card"

Billy decided that she was just one of those people who were fun to be around. Easy going and always smiling Catherine was blending with the pirates of the Walrus.

4.

The next day Catherine woke up trapped. She opened her eyes and met Billy's face inches away from hers. She could swear her heart stopped for a moment. Her head was resting on one of his arms, his other draped around her waist keeping her close. Their legs were touching, tangled in the sheets. Both fully dressed but she still blushed like a young maiden.

She remembered the night before clearly up to some point when she must have fallen asleep. They ended up talking a lot about their childhood and Billy's days before he became a pirate. About her life in Nassau and why he never met het around there, mostly because she only left the house to visit Eleanor or to buy things. She got another bottle of cheap whisky and talked some more about Hal and about this James Flint she's heard so much about. Her father never seemed to like him but she thought he was a decent man. When did she fall asleep exactly? Was Billy speaking to her when she did? How rude of her!

Cat took the opportunity to examine him better. She skipped the arms as she already memorized every muscle on them and directed her gaze to his face. Damn, even more innocent looking when he sleeps. Damn that jaw line. Damn those lips. His arms tightened around her. He was probably waking up. Should she pretend to be sleeping now? Or greet him as if this were nothing? Was it normal for him to hug strange women in his sleep?

Sleepy blue eyes met hers and her thought seems to speed up. What now? Pretending to be asleep is out. He smiled and lifted his hand off her to stretch.

"Good morning!" She lifted herself on her elbow so he could move his other hand.

"Morning sailor. Slept well?" So they were acting as is it were normal. Was he acting? She sure was.

"God yes. I needed a break from that hammock." He faced her, serious and apologetic. "Sorry for invading your space like that."

"Pff no worries. I invited you to drink with me, remember? Plus, your arm is comfortable." And she couldn't resist placing her hand on his arm now resting besides him. "I hope my head wasn't too heavy." She added jockingly.

"Not at all. But with your frame I guessed it would be light. I really don't know where all the food goes."

"I do plenty of work so won't get fat."

"Liar! You sit around all day singing and helping Randall cook. That is in no way hard work."

Catherine stuck her tongue out childishly at him. She felt so good around the young boatswain. There was a constant need to smile when he was near. Damn those eyes.

"You're just jealous. But feel free to join me whenever you want. My bed is your bed, friend. " She flashed him a smile and got up from the bed. The room had no windows and she wondered what time it was. Can't be that late. A loud knock on the door made her jump slightly. It was Hal.

"Cathy? Are you awake?"

"Yes uncle Hal. You can come in." Making her way to open the door although it was not locked, she saw Billy getting up from the bed and straighten his shirt. What was that weird look on his face? He looked like a puppy that knew he did something wrong.

Hal opened the door before she could, h nodded smiling to her and moved his eyes to Billy. Cat was slightly amused by the two, awkwardly exchanging greetings.

"Billy we need you on deck. We're closing up on another ship. And you darling, go help Randall in the kitchen. It's almost noon." Hal ruffled her hair softly and looked one last time at Billy before leaving. Well that went better than expected. Cat wondered if Hal will give Billy one of his speeches later.

"I better get going."

"Mhm, see you later Billy. I'll some extra to your plate since you missed breakfast 'cause of me." She smiled and winked at him closing the door after him, not giving him the chance to complain. Damn, she was so completely falling for the young boatswain.

5.

Billy enjoyed his work. Keeping the ship in shape, making sure the ropes and the wood itself were in good condition. His favorite part was the setting of the sails. He would oversee his crew pulling and tying the ropes, everyone in his position, every man with his part to do. The sails would catch wind and the Walrus would speed up. It was truly something he looked forward to.

The bosun's eyes scanned the deck. His gaze landed on the young Catherine. She was smiling, eating an apple and petting Randall's cat, Betsy. The animal had also took a liking for the woman. Watching her, he realized her smile had the same effect. He was looking forward to her smiling face. Lost in thoughts, hoping Mister Gates won't get the wrong impression on his relationship to the woman, Billy didn't notice she was now standing in front of him.

"You aright up there? I asked if you want one?" Her brows were brought together questioning him. They were standing on the same lever but she was much shorter than him. Well, that was normal. He was yet to meet a woman taller than him.

Catherine was holding an apple to him which he took. He was not particularly hungry but couldn't say no to her. Her fingers draped around the red fruit made it look delicious. Tempting. His own fingers brushed against hers. He did that a lot lately. The little skin she showed was soft and inviting. Billy often wondered if the other men felt the same, if they took any opportunity to take hold of her hands or brush the hair out of her face. Besides Gates and a few of her crew she didn't engage in long conversations with anyone. She talked to everybody but was guarded around the pirates.

"It looks like you're fighting again tomorrow." The ever present smile has still there but her eyes were inspecting her boots.

"Why the long face? As soon as we catch this ship we're off for Nassau." He wanted to say more but the corners of her lips twitched and bent downwards.

"As I do need some time away from the sea… I will miss… this." She looked up turning her back to him. "And I was also thinking of leaving Nassau."

A wave of sadness came over Billy. Why? He knew from the start that this woman was not going to stay with them.

"Where will you go?"

"My sister, Sarah, probably. Ah, I haven't mentioned her have I?" Soft laughs invaded his years. She turned to him, her normal cheer persona back. "Father refused to talk about her. I took so much care never to bring her up that it's became a habit. After mother died she left home. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Love! She fell in love with this charming boy. Leland Hawkings swept her off her feet and took her away. She wrote me a few times. They opened an inn. They'll surely have a room for me, don't you think?" He remembered her saying something about a Sarah once, he just assumed she was a friend.

"You want to be with family. Think Gate is gonna let you go that easily?"

"He doesn't want me on this ship so what else can he do?" Billy's eyes went wide. His quartermaster wanted her gone? Why? She was safe here. Gates can look after her here.

"What makes you say that? He loves you. And the captain listens to him. I'm sure they will come to an agreement."

"I'm sure he loves me, Billy. That's why he wants me off the ship, on land, out of any harms way." She placed a cold hand on his arm. The sun was setting and the wind blowing messing her hair. She rarely kept in up. He took her hand in his inspecting it. Small soft hand. Is all her skin this way or even softer? His eyes moved to her face. Her lips slightly parted, she was looking at her boots again. He didn't want her to leave. She brightened the ship with her songs and lively spirit.

"_There are hungers as strong as the winds and tides._" She sang softly. "Speaking of hunger, eat your apple, sailor!" Her hand left his and retreated towards the kitchen, cheerful as ever. He looked at the apple in his left hand and took a bite. Sweet.

Would she taste the same?

6.

Tension was rising on the Walrus. Hal had to calm the men everyday now. He only hoped that today's prize was going to satisfy them. They could use some more supply's too. Maybe they were going to be lucky and Flint's crazy dream won't kill them. Yet.

The boatswain was giving orders on deck, making sure the sails were up an every man at his post. Hal liked Billy. He was one of the most honest pirates he knew. He was respectful and listened to him, even helped him break down a few fights that blasted Singleton started. Billy took his job seriously and his loyalty was unquestionable.

Then why was he annoying these days. He did nothing wrong. The ship was at its best, he couldn't have done a better job himself.

As he was eyeing the bosun, Cathy made her way to him and Hal could feel his blood starting to boil. The young pirates chatted and laughed, enjoying the company of one another. Why was he bothered by this? Even if they fell in love, Billy was a good man. He would treat her right and protect her.

But to what end?

She was to stay in Nassau in the house her father provided her while Billy was to return at sea. What will her life be there? Alone, always wondering if the sea will ever bring him back.

But even if they were not in love and he was just imagining things, what was her future then? She would still be alone in Nassau with no income. Maybe he could talk to Flint and find her some work with Eleanor. Cathy was a smart woman. He would die before she ever became a common whore. Her father, Tom, would come to haunt him if that ever happened.

She could also move in with her sister. Sarah wrote him too over the years and he even visited the Admiral Benbow Inn some two years ago. The two were family. The only family they had left. They needed to be together. Even if he could never forgive his oldest for leaving, seeing it as a betrayal, Hal knew Tom loved both daughters and would've loved it if they were reunited.

Yes, this was the best course of action. Both sisters would be safe. He would visit when he gets the chance. Maybe even give them some of his share if Flints plan succeeds.

The young pirates before his eyes laughed again loudly. They were joined by others now but Hal noticed the stolen glances between the two and knew he needed a new plan.

7.

Catherine was leaning against the rails singing softly. Billy could not hear the lyrics well but could swear he heard his own name so he got closer. And closer. Untill he was right besides her. He was greeted be her charming smile.

"What are you up to sailor? Aren't you getting ready for the fight?"

"I was. But your song lured me here." He was only half joking.

"Ah, what a mermaid I am."

"What were you singing?" She grinned and started singing, a little louder, but only for him to hear.

_Billy Bones is our boatswain,_

_A very merry boy,_

_For no one half so merrily_

_Can pipe all hands ahoy,_

_And when unto his summons_

_We do not well attend,_

_No lad than he more merrily,_

_Can handle the rope's end._

"There was more but Gods, I can't remember." She kept singing softly trying different words. Billy forgot about the imminent fight as his insides were filled with warmth. Catherine was singing about him. She was thinking about him when he was not around.

"Oh well, it did not have a nice ending anyway. Maybe that's why I can't remember it. The bosun in the song fell overboard you see." Her gaze shifted to the horizon.

"Are you worried about me?"

"Of course I am. Battles at sea are no t something to be taken lightly. You got me from a ship wreck, remember?" She punched his upper arm lightly. Or maybe with her full force? He wasn't sure, but to him it was just a light pat. Billy watched her flush a little at the confession and couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her back to his chest. His head fell without thinking in her hair inhaling the sweet aroma. He felt her tense in his grip.

"Don't worry so much. We'll be alright. Flint is an excellent captain. We'll win this one." She relaxed a little and he could feel her hands trailing his arms.

"That's what my crew said too, you know?" She turned to face him, smile on her face. Billy had to loosen his grip, his hands resting on her waist, not ready to let her go. Her cold hand moved on his face, her eyes narrowing playfully. He knew she was going to change the subject again.

"I like the paint but you should've let me do it. You could've scared even Hal when I finished with you." He was reminded of the fight and untangled himself from her, looking for his mates.

"Next time." He was fully aware there was going to be no next time. After this they were going back to Nassau where she would depart from them. This was the last fight she had to witness. He smiled one last time at her and went to leave.

"Billy, let's drink some tonight. I've… acquired another bottle that won't open."

Nodding he went to prepare for battle. He wasn't going to die today. There was a bottle he had to open.

8.

The battle ended as Billy had said in a victory. The men of the Walrus were not particularly happy with the catch. The poor defeated captain was tied to the mast. Cat feared for him. A pirate's life was brutal and she had seen many gore and blood. But did not mean she enjoyed it.

Sighing she searched for her bosun. Oh, he was hers now? Another sigh escaped her. She spotted him taking a curly haired man into the kitchen. A new cook? She was leaving and they probably wanted someone to help Randal. She wanted to go after him but decided against it as Hal got there first and took him away.

Inspect the new guy? Nah, she won't be around too long to need to know him. But as Singleton started his bloodthirsty speech she found her way to the kitchen. Randall was glaring at the newcomer.

"I was right then. You're going to work in the kitchen." The man turned around and she was surprised by hi beautiful eyes. Actually no. He was beautiful all together.

"I was not aware there was a lady on board. John Silver." He took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles. Charming an dangerous were the first words that popped in her head.

"Catherine Carver. Pleasure meeting you mister Silver. I hope the pirates of the Walrus will treat you as well as they did me." Betsy came to her and rubbed herself to her legs. She picket the feline and petted her lovingly.

"I'll put a good word for you if you make my plate… slightly… more consistent." She wanted to add more but another joined in their conversation.

"All men get equal treatment mister Silver." His voice was harsh and demanding. Cat noted he must speak like that if he wanted the crew to listen to his orders as their boatswain.

"But she is no man." She giggled. Charming indeed.

"She is non of your concern." Well this was getting out of hand. What was wrong with him? He didn't mind when she would slip more food in the plates.

"Sorry mate. I was only trying to make friends. And the lady made quite an offer."

"Oh I am far from being a lady. But you should listen to your bosun. I don't want to get you in trouble." She turned and looked at Billy. His jaw was slightly clenched. And more than that… he was shirtless. She had seen him before, but every time she did, her mind stopped working properly. The thoughts in her head were covered in mist and she could hardly make sentences longer than five words. She wanted to avert her eyes from him. But then she noticed the blood.

"God, Billy! Are you hurt badly?" She stepped closer to examine the wound on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I think most of the blood isn't mine."

"Come. Let's get you clean and patch you up." Cat placed Betsy down and took Billy's hand dragging him to her room. She made him sit on her bed. She enjoyed it too much when he simply followed her lead without resisting. She felt she had power over him. Getting her own medical supplies out she left the room only to return with a bowl of water and a clean white rag. She felt his eyes on her every move and she sat on her knees in front of him, his legs stretched out on her sides.

Cat decided she would first clean his wound. The muscles tightened and relaxed beneath her touch. Whatever cutlass sliced Billy, it didn't go too deep but the wound could still get infected.

"This might hurt but you already know that, right?" She smiled and she poured alcohol on piece of bandage. The bosun's jaw clenched again and the muscles tensed but only for a few seconds. She cleaned carefully not wanting to add to the pain. When she was done she grabbed a longer bandage and tied his shoulder lightly so the wound could breath without getting salt and other things in it.

"It should close in a few days. It's not as deep as I first thought." Cat looked him in the eye, still smiling. Her brow lifted when he failed so say anything. He was just watching her. Was he tired? She cleaned the rug and moved to remove the black paint on his face.

"Damn this comes off hard." She was surprised at the stubbornness of the plaint to leave his check. But then again, she was rather jealous of the black substance. She managed to get it all out of the scruff of a beard he wore. One of his cheeks was starting to redden.

"Oh, did I rub too hard? Why didn't you say anything?" Her cool hand moved to be placed on the reddened spot. He leaned in her hand closing his eyes and moving his own hand on hers. He was yet to say anything.

"Billy?"

"I should go. I still have to see to the damages." He removed her hand and got up grabbing her by the elbows and lifting her too.

"Thank you, Cat." He flashed her a warm smile and left.

It was the eighth time he said her name. He rarely did so when talking to her. She could still count the occasions on the fingers and she was aboard the Walrus for months now. It was music to her heart and she cherished the moment every time.

Gods, she was so in love.

9.

The men were working to repair the ship under his instructions. Billy focused all of his energy in his duties so he would not think about the little lady that made her way in his heart. The Walrus didn't need a lot of stitching so his work on deck was short. He moved to join Dufranes and see t the supplies. By the time he finished the sun was setting. It was a nice sight, bright colors spattered across both the sky and the water.

Siler, the new cook shouted dinner was going to be ready shortly. He didn't like the man. The boatswain realized half of his dislike was caused by his way too friendly attitude towards Cat. But there was something more. He was a sly bastard, Billy knew it. He realized his hands clenched into fists as he was watching the cook. This jealousy thing was new to him and he didn't like it. He saw Cat gulped when she turned to him in the kitchen earlier. He must've scared her. Why was he acting like this? She wasn't even his. He needed a shower. Sighing he left to get clean clothes and get ready for dinner.

When he got back the men were already eating. Billy made his way to get hi plate when a hand grabbed his.

"Here. I got yours too." Cat was carrying several plates on her arms. He took one and watched her struggle to carry all of them.

"Thanks. Need help with that?"

"No no, I got this. Actually, can you hold mine for a bit? I'm taking these to Hal in the captain's quarters. I'll be right back." He took another plate and watched her go. His lips formed a smile like every time she wanted to spend time with him. She returned shortly and he noticed her clothes were covered in blood in places. She must have noticed his gaze hardening as she took her plate and sat down on the barer wood.

"I went to help Will with the injured. I didn't do much but blood seems to like me. I look good in re though, don't you think?" She looked good in anything. Even now in this baggy, dirty shirt Billy found her beautiful.

"I couldn't know. Never saw you wear anything other than those shirts of yours. You could add more red?"

"You won't make a compliment even if it kills you. Fine, I'll make you. Mark my words Billy Bones, you will regret this day." She joked, the last part said between bites. He found himself laughing and resumed eating. Somehow he got extra hungry when he saw her eat. Like everything she did became appealing.

"So, that bottle I have isn't going to open itself." His smile widened. Cat still wanted him to join her.

"Billy! I need to talk to you for a moment." Gates came out of the captain's quarters and stood in front of them. Cat placed a hand the bosun's.

"Go. I'll wait for you in my room. I had some things to do anyway."

He left with the quartermaster his mind still on the woman. He wasn't paying much attention. He snapped out of it when a hand shook his shoulder.

"How much did you drink, lad?"

"Nothing yet." The older man nodded and patted his on the shoulder.

"Fine. I'll talk to you another day. We're still long way from Nassau.

"Do we need more supplies?"

"Nothing of the sorts. Go now. I'll find you when we reach port."

Billy didn't wait for the man to change his mind. He made his way to Cat's room wondering what things she had to do. Was it related to the 'threat' she made earlier? Reaching her door he knocked lightly and pushed it open. Lips parted and eyes wide he lost track of his thoughts as he looked at the bare back of the woman.

"Ah Billy. Just in time." Cat said cheerfully, pulling a clean shirt over her head. "What are you still doing in the door?" Eyebrow raised and bottle of rum in hand, she took her spot on the bed. Billy closed his mouth and tried to remain composed, shutting the door.

"You could lock it too. If you want t send the night here that is. I thought you might be tired after today and prefer a bed to the hammock." He turned and locked the door. What was he doing here? He should leave while he still can. Facing her he lost what little will to leave he had. That smile. So full of life and joy.

After drinking the bottle and talking he felt his eyes become heavy. She was watching him with that kind and loving expression of hers.

"You should sleep. I'll put out the candle." With that he moved to make himself comfortable. Soon the light was gone and he felt Cat crawl her way besides him. Fuck it! He needed her near so he grabbed her gently and pulled her to him. She said nothing as she placed her head on his shoulder and draped her slender arm over his chest. He fell asleep shortly after, warmth invading every inch of his body.

10.

Cat could get used to waking up next to this man. He made her all warm and fuzzy and… light, like she was walking on air. Her hands roamed his chest and arms. His muscles would twitch from time to time and she loved it. Billy's face was so sweet when he slept. An innocence hidden underneath all those manly muscles that were driving her mad.

She wanted to kiss him so badly.

He let out a sigh and opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. She couldn't help curving her lips upwards at the sight of him.

"Good morning, Billy." He smiled and answered in a raspy voice.

"G'morning." He moved his hand up and down her back. It slipped a few times underneath her shirt sending chills all over her body.

She could just roll on top of him and slam her lips to his. There won't be any moment more convenient than this one. He was right here, hugging her, caressing her back. Billy was surely thinking the same think, right? He was just too much of a gentleman to take advantage, right?

"We should get up." Came his voice stopping her trail of thoughts.

"Yes, they probably want you on deck." She rolled out of bed, in the opposite direction she was dreaming about mare seconds ago.

"See you later, Cat." Billy left the room after stretching a bit and straightening his clothes. She watched the door close behind him.

"Yeah, see you later…"

If he wasn't going to take the first step, she was. They were constantly flirting and he was clearly enjoying it. But would all come to an end. Cat wanted more or nothing. He will talk to him about their relationship at dinner.

In the mean time she changed her clothes and decided to pester Hal. Who knew when she will be seeing him again after leaving Nassau. He was leaning on the railing, reading something.

"Uncle Hal."

"Cathy, dear. How are you?"

"Quite good. I will miss the sea" She said watching the horizon.

"We will be reaching Nassau in two days."  
>"How long is your captain planning to stay?"<p>

"Not sure. It depends on certain… aspects." She raised her eyebrows and grinned, fully understanding there were thing he did not wish to involve her in. She wanted to know and she was going to, just not right now. She will inquire again when the time comes. Curiosity was going to be her downfall.

"I see. Well I hope it will be a long time. Who will miss you."

"Only me?" Hal asked smirking.

"Well, the crew of the Walrus, although brutal at times, proved to be quite friendly to a young damsel in distress."

"Playing dumb? Come on, tell me about you and Billy."

"There is no me and Billy, Hal. We just hang around more."

"But he spends the nights with you."

"Yes, we drink and talk and then we go to sleep."

"And why do you sound so disappointed?"

"You were always so observant. One of your many annoying traits I might say."  
>"Don't evade my question child."<p>

"I'm not a child anymore, uncle." She stuck her tongue out and giggled playfully. "I like Billy. A lot. But I don't know if he likes me."

"Oh, he does. He'd be a fool not to."  
>"I'm serious, Hal. I really like him."<br>"He looks for you everywhere, you know? Waiting for you to come out your room or the kitchen. Even now, he's looked this way at least a dozen times." Cat smiled and turned to watch Billy as he was going about hi work. He had a cloth draped around his head to shield him from the sun. Sleeveless shirt exposing his arms. A few necklaces dangling on his chest.

Handsome bastard.

She made a plan in her head. She would get dressed nicely, maybe put her hair up and tonight they will make things clear. She could wait no longer. And she did just that. When night approached, she went and got one of the few dressed out. She didn't like dresses. Not on ships anyway. She couldn't move and in case they would need her help all the ruffles made her slow and clumsy. But she would bare with it for tonight.

The dress was simple. White shirt, enclosed by a corset that revealed more cleavage then she liked. The skirt was a darkish red, falling in ruffles a bit higher than her knee, showing more of her legs than she was comfortable with. Good thing her boots were high enough to cover her calves, leaving only the knee and a bit more skin exposed. She left the room in search of her prey.

She fund Billy was sitting on a barrel, the light from a torch making shadows all around shrouding him in mystery. Her feet took her to him determined to sort things out. But as she got closer she saw him better and a wicked smile crossed her lips. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape. His face, at the same level with her chest, just in reach. Her hands cupped his cheeks instinctively, confusion written all over him. Gods, he was handsome.

"Cat?" She lowered her head and pressed her lips to his, afraid he would push her away only after. But almost instantly strong arms wrapped around her. He answered her kiss with passion as he pulled her even closer. Both were releasing pent up lust they had for one another.

And she pulled away.

11.

Was he dreaming right now? He would be lying to himself if he denied ever dreaming about Cat. Some of his recent dreams were quite steamy and woke him in the middle of the night, sweaty and longing for the woman's touch. But this now, it was different. He could still feel her warmth, a phantom of her lips lingering, teasing his sense.

Cat had just kissed him.

And then she went away, muttering something he did not understand. Where did this leave him? Was he supposed to follow? No. If she wanted him to go after her she wouldn't have ran like that. She would've looked back at least once, giving him a reassuring smile or wink or something.

Time passed and Billy decided to just go to bed and see Cat in the morning. This was best. He would know how to approach her by then. Getting up from the barrel he made his way to the sleeping quarters and got comfortable in his hammock. As comfortable as the blasted thing permitted, always swinging and a bit small for his large frame.

Closing his eyes Billy tried to sleep even if, somewhere in his mind, he knew he would not be able to. Some time after he first met Catherine she was the last image that he saw before falling asleep. Tonight was not going to be different. He even knew what images were going to invade his thoughts. Cat's bare back, all that skin begging for his touch, her head turning, lips curled up as soon as she saw it was him. Those same lips coming closer and closer until there was no space between them.

He opened his eyes sighing. His pants were teaming up with the hammock in becoming small and frustrating. He tried another position, turning slightly on his side. He got up in a sitting position so fast that he was almost thrown out of the hammock. He left the room filled with sleeping, snoring pirates and found himself in front of her room.

Should he knock? She was probably asleep by now, door locked. He tested his theory, pushing the door jut a bit. And it opened. He stopped when a oft light emerged from within.

"Cat? Are you still up?" Silence. What now? Did he look weird entering her room like this, with no warning? He was expecting the door to be locked and he would never admit he was hoping otherwise. The door swung open, knob falling free of his grasp. And there she was, dressed in the same dressed that hung on her curves making her look even more irresistible. Hair all messy as if she just woke up. Her eyes meet his, begging.

This woman was going to be the death of him.

Billy entered the room locking the door without breaking eye contact. She was watching curious, expecting. He grabbed her and brought her closer, faces inches apart. Hi eyes traveled to her lips that were slightly parted and inviting. So he slammed their lips together hungrily. Cat wrapped her arms around his neck dragging him closer. His arms roamed her body, pushing the corset down with the shirt.

They parted for air and she pushed his own shirt over his head, small cold hands caressing his chest. He pushed her to the nearest wall, lifted her so he could wrap her legs around his waist and started kissing her neck, going down to her now exposed breasts. Skin like silk was trembling beneath his touch. Soft purrs of pleasure escaped her lips, nails grazing his shoulders and thighs squeezing and relaxing around him.

One arm traveled to caress her legs, going all the way up to her bum. He grabbed the small cloth of her undergarments and ripped them off of her. She untangled herself from him and her hands traveled to undo his pants. For just a second Billy wondered why wasn't she pushing him away but as she took hold of his manhood and licked it from the bottom to the tip his mind went blank of such thoughts.

He lifted her back up and pushed himself inside, slamming her back against the wall. She dug her nails on the back of his neck as her head fell backwards. The loud moans coming out of her and the contracting of her hot core excited him further until he reached his own release. Such music. And she would sing only for him.

"You are mine!" He dropped his lips hers full of lust. She smiled in the kiss.

"As long as you belong only to me."

This woman was truly going to be the death of him.

12.

She was in pure bliss. They did very little sleep that night, she was sore and her neck surely held proof of his mouth on her skin. But she was extremely happy waking up naked next to Billy. He was already up and was snuggling to her side, face buried in the nape of her neck.

"Are you planning on leaving more marks there?" Playfully pushing him away she met his eyes.

"Do they bother you?"

"Hmm No. I just wasn't expecting you to be so… possessive I guess."

"You left your fair share of marks all over me" His face came close to hers and kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips. He placed one arm on both her sides resting on his elbows as they shared sweet little kisses. As he parted away she noticed the battle going behind his eyes.

"You have to go?"

"Yes, they came t the door a few times before you woke. Didn't answer."

"Why didn't you wake me? You may be needed on deck, we are reaching Nassau today. I can't believe I didn't hear them."

"You were all cuddled up around my arm." He planted another kiss on her forehead. " I wanted to spend more time next to you."

"How long will you be staying, do you know."

"Not long probably. We never stay long." He looked at her all sad like a lost puppy and she had to be strong.

"It's alright, sailor. I won't let you leave until you visit my house in Nassau at least once."

"Why? You have plans for me?" Naught smirk playing on his lips. Damn, why was he so handsome?

"Yes actually. I have this old chest in the attic and I can't for the love of gold move it." He laughed and rolled over her to get dressed.

"Using me again?"

"Luring you actually. I seem to be good at that. Ah also, you owe me a new pair." She threw the ripped pair of undergarments at him and he laughed softly.

"I'll get you more just in case." Her heart fluttered as she put an over sized shirt on. She turned to see him fully dressed and coming closer to her. He hugged her tight.

"You should go before they accuse me of kidnapping you."

"Fine. Find me when you come outside." Billy kissed her one more time and left, smile playing on his lips.

Left alone in the room some of the thrills of passion left and questions flooded her mind. They were going to reach Nassau and he was going to leave with his crew. What was she supposed to do? Wait endlessly filled with worry, not knowing when or if he was ever going to come back?

Absently, Cat started packing the few possessions she had. She was going to miss being a pirate. Could she join captain Flint? Hal didn't seem too eager to bring her aboard and said captain, even though he treaded her kindly, made no attempt to ask her. Maybe he was influenced by Hal. It's not like she was bringing any special skills aboard like Will and the others. If anything she would be a nuisance and a distraction for the crew.

Sighing she left the room. Nassau could be seen in the distance. A few more minutes and they would reach shore.

"Hey, beautiful." One arm came around her waist and pulled her close to a strong body. "You've been a long a time down there. Missed lunch. Everything alright?"

"I guess." She turned and placed a hand on his cheek. His head turned and kissed her palm catching her hand in his.

"I have to join the captain for a while when we land. Gates sent me."

"Oh."

"I'll come straight to you after. I promise."

"Take care." Quick peck on the lips and he was off. As soon as the Walrus got in port it's captain and Billy for their mysterious business. She would need help bringing those chests home. And then she would wait. And pester Hal until her man returned.

13.

Everything happened so fast. Billy was sure by now that his captain was not in his right mind. And what was even worst, he was not so sure about himself. What madness took over him when he lied to the crew? And for what? A man that was most likely going to get them all killed? And that snake, Silver. He should have thrown him over board.

He rubbed his eyes and then his hair. He wanted nothing else but to hold his Cat close and fall asleep in her warm embrace. She was probably mad that he took so long to go to her. And how could he face her now? A double faced liar.

He looked at the piece of paper with the directions to her home. Gates gave it to him before he left the tavern. Said she asked of him everyday and was best if he went to see her. He also threatened Billy that if he would ever bring her any harm, he would personally see him suffer. At least he wouldn't kill him or rip his balls off like the told the other pirates.

After wondering the streets of Nassau he finally found his way to a small two store house. It was in good shape, his years as a boatswain making themselves known as he examined the wood. But it looked rather abandoned. No lights, no flowers, the grass around it overgrown.

"Billy? Oh gods, finally." She had a basket in her hands and her hair was plated. He hated it. How would be nuzzle in it now? He closed the pace between them, took hold of the basket and picked her up, the hand with the basket going beneath her knees, the other on her back and carried her to the house. Her usual smile was playing on her lips. He pushed the door open and dropped the basket.

"Up the stairs, last room on the right." She was looking at him with love and want. He got to her room hast and lowered her on the bed. He had barely just let go of her when she pulled his shirt off and he couldn't help a small laugh. She was feisty today.

The clothes were one in a matter of seconds and he could feel her delicate skill underneath him. He made sure he kissed every spot, taking notes of the places that made her moan. Billy was taken aback when she slowly rolled him on his back, straddling him. She positioned herself and pushed herself down on him. She rode him for a while earning loud grunts from the man beneath.

Billy took hold of her and rolled them so he was on top. He took his time just looking at her small figure, full breasts, panting under him, his hand tracing her curves. She was beautiful. He didn't know what the rest of the world thought of her, nor did he care, but to him she was the most alluring of creatures.

He made love to her and it felt like bliss. Both sweaty and satisfied, they just laid there embracing, caressing the skin of one another and kissing sweetly. Why hadn't he taken her the moment their eyes met? He knew even then that she was unique. No matter, they had all the time in the world now. He would see how the business with the guns goes first. If everything is as planed he will go after the Urca with his crew. He would have enough money after to do whatever he and Cat pleases. Billy fell asleep thinking of his life with the woman besides him.

The next time he opened his eyes it was morning and the bed was empty. He panicked for a moment but the smell of food soon reached his nose. He could get used to this. Going down stairs he saw a table with two empty plates and a lot of food around them.

"Good morning sailor. I was starving and as we both missed lunch I decided to have some extra." She placed one last plate and kissed him. "Hope you like it. I had a lot more to work with than on the ship."

"Jesus, it's delicious. What did you add in it?" A light moan escaped him as he tasted.

"As if you would know. Just shut up and eat."

As they ate in silence, they both knew he would have to leave soon. He got up half heartedly and took the small package she gave him mentioning it was 'one for the road'.

"William 'Bones' Manderly, you better come back to me. You haven't helped me move those chests yet." They both chuckled and he eyed her questioning. " I asked Hal. Billy Bones sounded too… pirate to be real."

Billy kissed her one more time and made a promise to himself that he would return in her warm embrace.

* * *

><p>Ok so I'm ending this here. This the longest thing I've ever written :))<p>

Anyhow, If you got this far please tell me what you think. I have an entire story for a sequel that ties with the book/movie. :3


End file.
